


David Jacobs, Wait For Me

by IGuessIWriteStuffNow



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Basically Jack thinking about santa fe and his mistakes and david, Canon Era, M/M, Pining, Short, Takes place during Santa Fe- reprise from the movie, Third Person POV, holy crap christian bale cannot sing, i made sacrifices, idk - Freeform, in retrospect im lowkey proud of this one, sort of a song fic??, yall i listened to christain bale sing like 4 times for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessIWriteStuffNow/pseuds/IGuessIWriteStuffNow
Summary: David was a bright boy with a bright life ahead of him. His future was a good job and a good wife and beautiful children. Jack’s future was poverty and loneliness and a broken dream of a city he’d never make it to.*****A drabble based on my belief that the Santa Fe Reprise was actually Jack singing about David, rather than santa fe (it makes sense I promise)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I write enough David pining, I thought maybe some Jack pining would change it up a bit?

“Santa Fe, my old friend...” Jack sang the words to himself, repeating the mantra that he had been holding onto for as long as he could remember. In the dark of the Refuge, the notes echoed against the walls, offering him the only solace he could always rely on.

He allowed his thoughts to drift as he quietly sang, combing over all that had happened since the strike began: conversation with Spot Conlon, Denton’s article, the rally, Pulitzer’s offer, and, of course, Davey’s bravery. _Davey_. David, Davey, Dave. The name and its variations tumbled over themselves in his brain, and Dave’s face, the most beautiful Jack had ever seen, floated through his mind, as it was forever burned just behind his eyelids.

“I can’t spend my whole life hidin’.” He continued, though the words seemed to have a different meaning than they once did.

Davey… Davey finding him outside of Pulitzer’s, trying to help him escape, running beside him, happy for a moment, before- _“You shouldn’t have done this, Dave. They could put you in jail.” “I don’t care.” “C’mere.”_ And Jack had pushed him up against the wall, his hands splayed over the shorter boy’s chest, their faces mere inches apart. It would have been the easiest of things to close the distance and press their lips together… 

Except it wouldn’t be. Davey wasn’t queer- couldn’t be- and even if he was, he would never want Jack that way. David was a bright boy with a bright life ahead of him. His future was a good job and a good wife and beautiful children with blue eyes and brown curls and a mind as smart as their father’s. Jack’s future was poverty and loneliness and a broken dream of a city he’d never make it to. Whatever Jack felt for Dave didn’t matter. He wouldn’t be willing to risk their friendship or Dave’s future for a _maybe_. 

He closed his eyes and sang: “You’re the only light that’s guiding me, today.” But in the darkness of his mind, no sprawling desert landscapes surfaced when he voiced the words, only the bright smile that belonged to his selling partner, his _friend_.

But what good were his feelings now, anyway? Jack had pushed Dave away, told him to run away. There was an unforgettable look of hurt on his gorgeous features, pain and confusion that _Jack had caused_. Even remembering it caused Jack’s chest to clench. But he had to grit his teeth and remain neutral, ‘cause if Davey didn’t hate him yet, he definitely would the next morning. The idea of staying awake the entire night seemed appealing, if only to prolong having to show up in front of the other newsies as a scab. To see Les, not understanding what was happening, to hear the boys he considered his family call him filthy names and threaten to soak him, and see Dave… He couldn’t even imagine what Dave would do. And he didn’t want to.

His conversation with Crutchie passed in a blur, and he sang again, trying to replace his thoughts with words of a far-off city. “Will you keep a candle burning, will you help me find a way?” Yet all that came to mind was coming home to a tired writer each night, a boy who had refused to extinguish the candle until Jack had returned home, who would press a kiss to the other’s lips as he finally let the light burn out.

As the hunger gnawed away at his stomach and the sound of rodent feet scampering filled his ears, he realized that it wasn’t just Santa Fe keeping him going anymore. It wasn’t just visions of endless sky, but also of eyes the same intense blue shade. It wasn’t just dreaming of a future building a ranch, but of building a relationship. His mind was split between two Happily Ever Afters, both equally unreachable and unhealthy to obsess over.

He stood with the next words: “You’re my chance to break free, and who knows when my next one will be.”

David Jacobs, a boy from a good family with an education and more smarts in his pinky finger than Jack had in his whole brain. Without him, there’d be no strike, and yet, without him, there would be nothing Pulitzer could have done to make Jack betray it. Without him, Jack Kelly would still be the untouchable, invincible Cowboy; Davey had become his one weakness. But it was never like Dave was bringing him down. David gave Jack a chance to become a leader, when all he was, really, was a scared kid in a cowboy hat. And no matter what changed between them the next morning, Jack would always be grateful for that chance.

He stood in front of the window, ending his song with the hope that somewhere, the person they were meant for knew how he truly felt. “Santa Fe, wait for me.”

_Davey Jacobs, wait for me._

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a short Javid fic today cause I didn't feel like studying for English.  
> Comment what you liked/didn't like/want me to write (cause I don't know how to use the tumblr that I have so I'd rather just get prompts/ideas here)  
> And I hope y'all have a lovely day (I'm not even southern I'm just tired)


End file.
